Postcards from Persephone
by arainymonday
Summary: During the events of "Shindig" the crew of Serenity sends postcards to each other.


******DISCLAIMER: **I'm just playing in the Firefly sandbox. If you recognize it from elsewhere, I don't own it.

* * *

**Postcards from Persephone**

**1. **

**The challenge is accepted.**

**Kaylee writes a message and slips it into Mal's pocket.**

Dear Cap'n,

Don't know why I bought postcards. I thought they was kinda nice 'cause writin's more personal than waves and captures. Guess it's good I did buy 'em now you got yourself into a duel. Inara says slippin' these to you will be easier than givin' a capture. She's so smart, Inara.

Anyway, I'm writin' to say that I think you done good today puttin' Atherton in his place. Ain't nobody got the right to talk like that to another person. I know you can beat him tomorrow, even if you ain't never used a sword before.

Love,

Kaylee

* * *

**2.**

**As Kaylee is leaving for Serenity, Mal slides the postcard into her clutch.**

**Kaylee gives it to Zoe on Serenity.**

Zoe,

I'm sendin' this postcard back to the ship with Kaylee 'cause I think it might be the last time I have the chance to say this. If something happens to me tomorrow and that _ge zhen de hun dan*_ wins the duel, I want you to know this: he cheated plain and simple. Ain't no way some _qing wa kao de liu mang_** can beat me in a fair fight.

Oh, and take over as Captain. Remember what and who we fought for in the war and what Serenity means to us browncoats. You'll do fine without me.

-Mal

_*a real bastard_

_**frog-humping son of a bitch_

* * *

**3.**

**Just before Inara leaves Mal's room, the postcard is left on the sideboard.**

Mal,

I'll add my words to what Kaylee wrote—not necessarily that your actions were correct, but my confidence that you can prevail in the duel tomorrow, if you listen to the advice given to you by a more expert trainer.

Knowing you as I do, Mal, I'm sure you just rolled your eyes. Please do not mistake this postcard for a last attempt at petty bickering. I would not have come to your room or left you this note if I took any pleasure in your death.

Remember my training, Mal, for your own sake and Serenity's.

From,

Inara

* * *

**4.**

**Zoe slips the postcard into Shepherd Book's Bible.**

Shepherd,

You see that big ugly one in the blue shirt over there? He's been watchin' us close for awhile. I think we need to tone down our planning some. I'll bet little Kaylee's real proud she bought these postcards now.

Badger's men are good shots, but it don't take much brains to squeeze a trigger. I figure it won't take much to fool 'em. Does the Lord have anything to say on gambling? 'Cause I think if we started a game of cards, they'd think we were just talkin' about who won the hand.

Send the message down.

-Zoe

* * *

**5.**

**Shepherd Book hands over the postcard wrapped around a glass of water.**

Dear Simon,

Awaiting news of a duel at dawn was exactly the sort of situation I did not find myself in at the Southdown Abbey. Our biggest catastrophe was an early frost on the tomato plants. I was beginning to grow accustomed to that way of life. Change is a circle.

I don't figure Capital City hospital had much of this type of thing either. Still, Zoe thinks we could both be helpful in this plan. Come join us for a game of "cards" to pass the time while we wait for the outcome of Mal's duel.

From,

Shepherd Book

* * *

**6.**

**Wash puts the postcard onto a crate next to Book with the picture facing up.**

Shepherd-

Why didn't my wife tell me any of this? She's sitting right beside me. I'm always the last to know everything. I sit up there in the bridge ready for a quick escape at a moment's notice. I fly this ship through places a crazy person wouldn't dream of daydreaming about. And what do I get for it? 'Oh, we forgot to tell Wash'!

From,

Wash

P.S. It's not easy to fly this thing, you know. You try keeping a hundred tons of hard-burning spaceship held together with Mal's _bai ri meng_* in the air! It's really, really hard!

_*wishful thinking_

* * *

**7.**

**Jayne crumbles the postcard into a ball and tosses it at Wash's head.**

Wash,

Stop bitchin' you little _bu lang bu you lao po_* and grow a pare. Ain't no wonder Zoe don't tell you nothin'. You whine like a woman. You done been told the plan and now yur gonna do the plan like you been told. Yur lucky I ain't getting' neked.

And 'fore you go bitchin' at me again. I no what you wrote to Book 'cause I took the postcard when the Preacher wadn't lookin'. Now get off yur ass and lets show that _ri shao gou shi bing_** what happens when he comes onto my Mal's ship.

-Jayne

_*good for nothing old woman_

_**pile of sun-baked dog poo_

* * *

**8.**

**Before River leaves the cargo hold, Simon puts the postcard into her pocket.**

Dear River,

Please don't come into the cargo hold again, River. These men are very dangerous. They are criminals, but they are not above selling information about us to the Alliance. You'll be safer if you stay in your room until the Captain returns to the ship.

We have come so far, _mei-mei_*. Every time we get a little distance between ourselves and the government, something like this happens. I am sorry, River, that I couldn't take you beyond the reach of the Alliance; that I couldn't make you better just by taking you away from that place.

Love,

Simon

_*little sister_

* * *

**9.**

**River lays on her bed and writes a postcard.**

Dear River,

We met an uninteresting man today, and we mocked him with his own accent. He was too small to understand. We'll laugh at him behind his back. We heard Kaylee call him Badger.

Badgers are carnivorous mammals related to weasels. Weasel is another word for untrustworthy person. In folktales, badgers have excellent memories and hospitality. This is false. Badgers do not invite visitors into their homes. Badgers cannot speak to express memories they may or may not have.

We don't think Badger is smart enough to know all of this. Maybe we'll give him this postcard.

Love,

River

**The End**


End file.
